The present invention relates to an analysis filterbank, a synthesis filterbank and systems comprising any of the aforementioned filterbanks, which can, for instance, be implemented in the field of modern audio encoding, audio decoding or other audio transmission-related applications. Moreover, the present invention also relates to a mixer and a conferencing system.
Modern digital audio processing is typically based on coding schemes which enable a significant reduction in terms of bitrates, transmission bandwidths and storage space, compared to a direct transmission or storage of the respective audio data. This is achieved by encoding the audio data on the sender site and decoding the encoded data on the receiver site before, for instance, providing the decoded audio data to a listener.
Such digital audio processing systems can be implemented with respect to a wide range of parameters comprising a typical storage space for a typical potentially standardized stream of audio data, bitrates, computational complexity especially in terms of an efficiency of an implementation, achievable qualities suitable for different applications and in terms of the delay caused during both, the encoding and the decoding of the audio data and the encoded audio data, respectively. In other words, digital audio systems can be applied in many different fields of applications ranging from an ultra-low quality transmission to a high-end-transmission and storage of audio data (e.g. for a high-quality music listening experience).
However, in many cases compromises may have to be taken in terms of the different parameters such as the bitrate, the computational complexity, quality and delay. For instance, a digital audio system comprising a low delay may require a higher bitrate of a transmission bandwidth compared to an audio system with a higher delay at a comparable quality level.